Sesshomaru Opposite Double
by King InuYasha
Summary: Wonder what it would be like if Sesshomaru was nice and loving, yet cold and uncaring? If Sesshomaru were the one to possess the Tessaiga, if that Sesshomaru were to visit the world where the Sesshomaru we know exists, with his MATE?


**Me: Come one, come all to this story of paradoxical anomalies! Lord Sesshōmaru, Come forth!**

**!!!!! Portal appears with Lord Sesshōmaru walking right out !!!**

**Lord Sesshōmaru: What is this? Why has this Sesshōmaru been called to this odd realm?**

**Me: You are in the realm between the original InuYasha universe and the fanfiction universe, where you and anyone else I choose to come in may speak to the readers without script! And this realm means your not _Lord_ Sesshōmaru, just Sesshōmaru!**

**Sesshōmaru: Return me to my realm at once!... Wait, you said _InuYasha_ universe? You mean that pathetic _HALF BREED_ OWNS the realm I exist in?**

**Me: Believe it or not, the realm you exist in is actually focused on three characters, and those are: InuYasha, Kagome, and Naraku.**

**Sesshōmaru: Naraku! That vermin will pay!**

**Me: We are completely aware of Naraku stealing Rin, and he will pay… But I wonder by whose hand? Remember Sesshōmaru, Tōkijin was forged from Goshinki, an incarnate of Naraku, which means that Tōkijin actually belongs to Naraku, and can be wielded by him without the nasty problem of the aura overcoming him like it did with Kaijinbō. And now, to call forth the other two important characters of this Fanfiction, Lord InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi!**

**!!!! Portal appears in sky with InuYasha being slammed into the ground !!!**

**Lord InuYasha: Wha? I was being osuwari'ed and now I'm here? And what the hell is this label above my head? _Lord _InuYasha? Remove the Lord crap!**

**Me: As you wish…**

**InuYasha: That's better!**

**!!! Portal appears with Kagome Higurashi walking right out of it !!!**

**Sesshōmaru: Why does he get the politeness of a Lord when I am actually a Lord!!!**

**Kagome Higurashi: Where am I? And this label above my head? I would rather be referred by my first name only please?**

**Me: Very well, Kagome…**

**Kagome: That's better! Hey! Why are InuYasha and Sesshōmaru here?**

**Me: So they can get better acquainted! Those two will be around each other for a long time. And for the moment, I will need those fangs of your father, Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Tetsusaiga, the Guardian of Men and the Fang of the Protector; Tenseiga, the Fang of the Heavens and the Sword of Healing are two swords that this story will have peculiarities about.**

**!!! Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, in sheaths, fly towards and vortex in the air !!!**

**InuYasha/Sesshōmaru: Give back the swords!**

**Me: Do not worry Sesshōmaru, you will get your fang back. InuYasha, you will also get your sword back, but trust me, this is going to be a lot of fun. InuYasha, have you ever wished your brother would be actually a good brother?**

**Sesshōmaru: Somehow, I feel this is not going to be pleasant.**

**InuYasha: Yeah, I do… Why does he hate me so much? I did nothing bad to him!**

**Me: According to Sesshōmaru's memories, you destroyed his family. When your father, the great Tōga, began to court your mother after Sesshōmaru's mother and your father broke off their arranged marriage. Though he doesn't realize it, Sesshōmaru's mother and father were not intended to stay together after he was born, but Tōga decided to keep his mother around so that Sesshōmaru could have a nurturing family as well as a dependable family structure. He was definitely ahead of his time… If he had thrown out Sesshōmaru's mother, then Sesshōmaru would have many MORE mental problems than he does now, because he did not have a nurturing mother to help with the strong and powerful father that taught him to be ruler of the lands. **

**Sesshōmaru: Are you insinuating that I, Sesshōmaru, Lord of the Western Lands, have mental problems?!?!?**

**Me: You do have a superiority complex and god complex. You also have no remorse for killing. But, that of course was due to your mother, not your father, wasn't it?**

**InuYasha: What do you mean?**

**Me: Sesshōmaru's memories indicate that after he successfully mated with your mother, his mother began to become cold like him. His mother taught him to hate humans, and make sure to hide his kind side. Sesshōmaru's father did not like this, and adjusted his will so that Sesshōmaru would not acquire Sounga or Tetsusaiga. He was to acquire Tenseiga. However, according to the actual past, Tōga had Tetsusagia forged SPECIFICALLY to protect Lady Izayoi. Sesshōmaru had no love for humans, so Tetsusaiga's power would not be revealed to him. Tenseiga was a twin blade that was forged in the event someone might kill Lady Izayoi, but it requires POSITIVE demonic energy, in other words, COMPASSION, in order to activate and bind together the unraveling souls of those who are weak in order to make them strong.**

**InuYasha: Are you saying that Sesshōmaru CAN'T be a heartless bastard if Tenseiga does not reject him?**

**Me: Correct. And with the addition of Rin, his heart has slowly been melting from the block of ice into the compassionate, kind demon that he used to be.**

**Sesshōmaru: Anything _else_** **you would like to reveal about me?**

**Me: Yes. InuYasha, Sesshōmaru does not hate you. In fact, many many times, he saved your skin and taught you things you never knew before. Remember when you learned the Kaze no Kizu?**

**InuYasha: What?**

**Me: Yes, he PURPOSELY poisoned you to force you to use your nose to detect the Wind Scar in order to unlock Tetsusaiga's power.**

**Sesshōmaru: Arrgh…**

**Me: However, he still does despise you. But he does know that you allowed him to live when you used the Kaze no Kizu on him that day. Simply because he was your only family. That is also the reason why Tetsusaiga continues to reject Sesshōmaru.**

**Sesshōmaru: What?**

**Me: As long as you don't try to resolve your differences, you will never hear Tetsusaiga roar in your hands… er… hand.**

**Sesshōmaru: I hate you…**

**Me: Keh, expected. Anyways, what has Kagome been doing over there…**

**Kagome is sitting there, recording the whole conversation with a video camera from her bag**

**Kagome: Oh… Don't mind me… Puts camera away**

**Me: Well, I suppose it is time to put up the disclaimer and get started. Sesshōmaru and InuYasha!**

**InuYasha: This stupid guy doesn't own us or anything from our worlds.**

**Sesshōmaru: That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, creator of _InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale_.**

**Me: Good. Now, Time to Start!**

_Main Reality_

InuYasha had just finished a battle with another oni that was threatening for the Sacred Jewel Shards while Kagome was sleeping after using much energy to purify the huge chunk of extremely tainted shards. Once again, it seems that InuYasha had acquired at least a quarter of the Shikon no Tama after Kagome shattered Naraku's large chunk with her purifying arrow. He knew Kagome was getting extremely strong. If he had been keeping track of his days right, Kagome would be turning 18 in a few days. He knew he had been a jerk to Kagome on purpose, in order to driver her away, but it wasn't working. He admitted to himself two years ago that he loves Kagome, but he figured that Kagome wouldn't love him back, so he kept pushing her away. After all, everyone he ever loved always wound up dead somehow, so he kept his distance, futile as it is. He was getting annoyed by all the demon attacks, so he decided to take Kagome to her time.

_Alternate Reality_

A man—no, inutaiyōkai—dressed in a royal outfit, blue with white diamond flowers, was walking towards Kaede's village with a girl in the sailor outfit we know Kagome wears in his arms. She had exhausted herself purifying the jewel shard that she stole back from Naraku—and shattered—and decided to take her to her home in the future, 500 years into the future…

_Both Realities_

The Tree of Ages that resided in the Higurashi Shrine decided to make connections to the alternate realities and send the inutaiyōkai with the human girl to the realm where the inuhanyō with the human girl were at. The Tree started to pulse, and from within the tree, a set of connections were shown. One connection was snapped and redirected to the one right next to it.

_Main Reality_

**With InuYasha:**

While InuYasha was traveling to the future, he noticed a familiar demonic aura traveling with him, but he couldn't remember who it was. He thought it was Sesshōmaru, but he did not sense the aura of Tenseiga, so he dismissed it.

**With the inutaiyōkai:**

While he was traveling to the future, he also noticed a familiar demonic aura traveling with him, and thought it to be InuYasha, but he dismissed it because he did not sense the aura of Tenseiga.

**No one PoV:**

In the wellhouse of the future, InuYasha stepped out. He ran into the kitchen, ran upstairs to her room, and set Kagome in her bed. Then, the inutaiyōkai stepped out, ran into the kitchen, ran into the living room, and set the girl on the couch. InuYasha and the mysterious inutaiyōkai went and sat down.

_Outside:_

The Tree of Ages began to pulse again. This time, it temporarily shut down the well in the alternate reality, trapping the girl and the inutaiyōkai in the current reality.

Three hours later:

_Inside:_

The girl woke up and decided to talk to the inutaiyōkai.

"Hey," the girl spoke.

"Are you well, Kagome?" the inutaiyōkai asked, concern filling his gold-amber eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready to return to the past, do you think we could stop by Sango's village so that we can clean it up some more? I have something in my pack that I want to put there for Kohaku, since I sense his Shard moving to that area rather frequently recently," Kagome asked.

"Sure," the inutaiyōkai responded.

The two of them left and went back to the past. The inutaiyōkai noticed that the colors were slightly different in the vortex of time. Rather than being bluish-purple, it is purplish-blue. Dismissing it as fluke, he leapt out of the well after going back in time, and summoned his gold cloud to take him to the Taijya village that Sango once resided in.

**With InuYasha in the future:**

Kagome woke up and decided to make InuYasha ramen. When she stepped out of the room though, her eyes widened. Traces of a powerful demonic aura with two other auras were here, and they did not lead to her room. One aura matched that of Tetsusaiga, another aura matched that of _herself_, and the final aura matched that of…. Sesshōmaru, InuYasha's older brother. Kagome ran back into her room. Immediately, she woke up InuYasha.

"InuYasha, we have a problem!" Kagome exclaimed with worry.

"Wha? What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"I think Sesshōmaru discovered my secret. His aura is in the house, and they lead out to the wellhouse," Kagome said.

"WHAT!!!" InuYasha yelled.

"Kagome, it's time to go back to the past!" InuYasha decided.

"Yeah, we need to find Sesshōmaru," Kagome said with much worry.

So, InuYasha and Kagome jump into the well and land into Feudal Japan. As the get out of the well, Sango runs up to them.

"Kagome, InuYasha, we have a problem!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, Sesshōmaru might have figured out Kagome's secret!" InuYasha said.

"What! Anyway, Sesshōmaru's aura is headed towards my village," Sango said quickly.

"So, we're going there, then," InuYasha said with firmness.

Kagome got on InuYasha's back and InuYasha ran out towards the village, and then he picked up something very strange. _Two Sesshōmarus in the same area? That doesn't make sense, unless the evil bastard made a magical copy of himself._

When they got closer, InuYasha noticed one aura is going away from the village while the other aura was still heading towards the Taijya village. After about two days of traveling, they made it to the Taijya village. About that time, they noticed a golden cloud coming down. InuYasha put Kagome down and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga just in case.

**_A/N: From here on out, the inutaiyōkai's sword, which is essentially the same as InuYasha's, will be referred as Tetsusaiga, while InuYasha's sword will be referred as Tessaiga. The Kagome with the inutaiyōkai will be referred as Kag_**

When the cloud landed, the inutaiyōkai and Kag got off and noticed InuYasha with Kagome. Kagome and Kag noticed each other and their eyes widened.

They both said, with shock, "You are me…" and both of them fainted.

The inutaiyōkai saw this and noticed something, the fact that Tenseiga was not at InuYasha's hip.

"InuYasha, where is your Tenseiga?" the inutaiyōkai asked.

"Me, with Tenseiga? You, Sesshōmaru, should be the one with Tenseiga, so what happened to it? I have a feeling that sword isn't Tenseiga!" InuYasha replied.

"Father bequeathed to you Tenseiga, and you lost it! It isn't a useless sword, but for one with no compassion, I guess it is!" the inutaiyōkai, now confirmed to be Lord Sesshōmaru, retorted.

"ME! You are the one who is the cold-hearted bastard! I don't know why you became a damn hypocrite, you said humans are worthless, yet you keep one in your company… Wait, that isn't the girl that hangs around you…" InuYasha trailed off, confused. He decided to go ahead and fight, and he drew out Tessaiga.

Sesshōmaru was in shock. _Tetsusaiga in his hands! Something is wrong here. It must be an imposter. I'll kill him with Tetsusaiga!_

Sesshōmaru unsheathed his sword and it transformed into the Tetsusaiga. Now, InuYasha was in shock. _Tessaiga is in his hands. Wait, his aura, why didn't I see it before? It is slightly different from the other times. It isn't as cold, but it has an otherworldly feel to it, similar to Kagome's, but different. Hmm, maybe a test._

InuYasha raised his sword and called to his power. He brought down the sword and called out, "KAZE NO KIZU!" Instantly, the sword's power activated and sent whirling waves of wind energy towards him. Sesshōmaru raised his sword and called to his power as well. As he brought it down, he swung it in a circle and called out, "BAKURYŪHA!" The sword began to react and created a funnel for the Kaze no Kizu to send it back. InuYasha saw this and grabbed Kagome and ran out of the way. The tunnel of pure wind energy ran through the forest and shredded several trees along the way.

"You aren't my brother," InuYasha spoke as a statement, not a question.

"Apparently not," Sesshōmaru replied.

**Me: Well now, that was interesting.**

**Sesshōmaru: I get to wield Tetsusaiga!**

**Me: No you don't…**

**Sesshōmaru: What?**

**Me: That was not you. That was a kinder, human-loving version of you.**

**Sesshōmaru: All humans are weak, pathetic creatures.**

**Me: Most demons are stupid, ignorant fools. Including YOU!**

**Sesshōmaru: How dare you insult this Sesshōmaru! Draws Tōkijin**

**Sesshōmaru: Holds up Tōkijin SŌRYŪHA!**

**Me: That's it! I have had it! Conjures up fang from other fanfic Ryuseiga! Holds up Ryuseiga, pointing it towards the sky, spinning it slightly as winds blow and energy ball and golden-black dragon appears DRAGON TWISTER!**

**Energy wave and dragon hit Sesshōmaru's attack, absorbing it and hitting Sesshōmaru**

**Sesshōmaru: NOOOOOO!!!! Ripped apart by the Dragon Twister**

**Me: Damn, I have to keep him alive. Lifts up Ryuseiga, pointing it towards Sesshōmaru's sliced body Ryuseiga, revive him, bring him back to life, so that I can continue my story!**

**Ryuseiga glows, the symbol of Yin appears on the blade and an energy beam hits all the demon imps of the underworld, and pulls together Sesshōmaru's body to revive him**

**Sesshōmaru: Huh? I was dead, how can I still be alive?**

**Me: I revived you, you dolt.**

**Sesshōmaru: WHAT?...thanks…**

**Me: You're welcome!**

**Kagome: Well, please read and review, so that this story may continue!**


End file.
